


Skating

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Doesn't help him here, Figure Skater Murasakibara, Gen, Hanamiya can't skate, He can Rollerblade though, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wasn’t a figure skater. He was far from a figure skater, in fact. He was used to rollerblading, being on the rink. He wasn’t used to wearing skates and struggling to stay up on the ice.</p>
<p>So, why was he standing in the middle of an ice rink, his leg shaking like a newborn fawn’s would? The short answer was Murasakibara Atsushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating

**Author's Note:**

> An AU that tattoosanta and I made~  
> Just... figure skaters Mukkun, Akashi, and Midorin and then Rollerbladers Hanamiya, Himuro, and Takao. That's all you need to know.

Makoto wasn’t a figure skater. He was far from a figure skater, in fact. He was used to rollerblading, being on the rink. He wasn’t used to wearing skates and struggling to stay up on the ice.

So, why was he standing in the middle of an ice rink, his leg shaking like a newborn fawn’s would? The short answer was Murasakibara Atsushi. The long answer…

The long answer was Atsushi had tricked him into thinking it was going to be one of those “group lessons” Tatsuya always dragged him to, only to find that it was only the two of them. Not to mention the fact he was dragged into the middle of the ice before he had a chance to turn around and leave.

“Miya-chin, take my hands~” Atsushi said, holding out his arms towards him. “I’ll help you~”

“I’m fine, Murasakibara-kun.” He made sure there was some venom behind the honorific. “I don’t need to hold your hands.”

“Eh~? Alright.” Atsushi shrugged. “Miya-chin can just fall over until he gets it, then. I won’t catch him today~”

Makoto frowned at the giant. “Yeah, uh-huh.” He really doubted that Atsushi’d let him fall. The giant was always catching him when he fell.

Well, at least before that day, he decided, when he tried to move and made contact with the ice.

“Shit…” He hissed out, standing up shakily. “I didn’t think…”

“That I’d let you fall~?” Atsushi asked. “I just told you, Miya-chin, you do it until you get it or you take my hands.”

“Whatever…” Makoto mumbled, standing up. “I’ll be fine…”

He stuck by those words, too… Well until he’d fallen for the sixth time. His knees were hurting too much to keep going like this…

“Murasakibara-kun… Give me your hands.”

Atsushi let out a pleased hum, skating up to the other man(the fact the bumbling giant could move so gracefully on the ice still shocked Makoto), his hands outstretched. 

“C’mon, Miya-chin, you’re gonna get better today~”

“Shut up…” Makoto felt his legs start shaking harder than usual as Atsushi began moving backwards. “Can you maybe slow down?”

“Eh?” Atsushi blinked, slowing his movements some. “Sorry~”

“Whatever…”

Makoto’s leg stopped shaking at hard when the giant slowed. At least now he could keep up and not get dragged around. Thought that meant he was actually in control.

The fact he was in control made him feel closer to falling than ever.

“C’mon, Miya-chin’s doing fine~” Atsushi cooed when the other man stopped. “No reason to stop.”

“There's plenty reason....” Makoto hissed. “I'm shaking...”

“Miya-chin’ll be okay, I promise~” Atsushi replied. “He just needs to keep going.”

The shorter man frowned up at the giant. He wasn’t really getting a choice, was he? He was going to be forced to keep trying to skate.

“If it makes you feel better, the shaking isn’t as bad anymore~” Atsushi added on, giving Makoto a small tug.

Isn’t as bad? Makoto swore his shaking was getting worse every second. Hell, he was about ready to just fall over and take Atsushi down with him, if he could.

“Fine, I’ll keep moving.” Makoto hissed after another tug. He’d rather not faceplant thanks to all the tugging.

Atsushi seemed happy with that and they went back to slowly inching along the ice, Makoto getting a little less shaky with time. He almost thought he’d stop shaking completely, only for the shaking to come back full force.

“I’m done.” Makoto hissed out. “I’m done, Murasakibara-kun.”

“Eh~? Okay, let’s go back to the locker room then~” Atsushi hummed.

“No.”

“Eh?”

“No, I refuse to move.” Makoto replied, trying to stop the shaking to no avail. “I need a minute to--”

Before he could finish what he was saying, he was being lifted off the ground and was moving very quickly in the direction of the locker rooms.

“Nope~ If we’re done we’re leaving now~” Atsushi said, his grip on Makoto’s waist tight, and Makoto knew his face was reddening.

“I…” Makoto sighed, wrapping his legs around Atsushi’s midsection and his arms around his neck. “Don’t think I’ll let you carry me around like this ever again.”

“Eh~?” Atsushi grip loosened a bit. “Okay~ I’ll carry Miya-chin home too, then~”

“Excuse me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun lil silly write~


End file.
